warrior_cats_the_teller_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
I See Fire
This is one of my stories linked to my blog. Do not edit, or you will be punished. Prolouge The wind flew back into trees, making leaves rustle and branches creak. The Ice froze the bark and twigs around it, and the moonlight luminously shot onto it, and the inner flames burned LIKE FIRE. A man waited, waited for a sign, a sign that the storm was over, but it never reached him. The fire burnt through the mountainside, leaving trails of ashes and smoulder behind. His town was no more, all that was left is a rubble and ashes. Tears welled up in the man's eyes, and sobbing came from his mouth. His family, friends and townsfolk were all dead, only seven had survived. A comforting pat came from behind him. "Cheer up, they might be dead, but we live." The man shrugged his friend away, and turned once again to his desolated town, he had witnessed the destruction of what he had loved the most, nothing would ever be the same again. Chapter one An eerie cry came from outside. Adam stood up from his place washing dishes. Checking that his master wasn't around, he crept over to the window. Great bursts of fire were erupting from the Powerplant on the edge of the town, this was normal, but not the amount of fire. Enough fire to melt a glacier was coming out from the funnels. This must be an accident. He had to warn everyone. Once again, he searched for any sort of trace of his master, and slowly opened the window. While he was climbing onto the sill, his tightly strapped belt strikes the pane, and made an echoing sound. In a flash, he darted out of the window, knowing that his master would have heard the noise as well. Now that he was outside, he took a deep breath to shout out "FIRE", but he didn't get the chance. A strong hand grabbed his mouth, and pulled him through the window, back inside the house. "What are you doing, we'll get caught!" a voice strongly whispered. Adam looked up at his capturer, it was a hulking boy, around a year or two older than himself, and he had long, blonde hair. "Why were you outside!" he whispered again. Before Adam could reply, a stomp of leather boots came from outside the room. "Drat!" The boy cursed under his breath. The door swung open and a towering figure strutted into the room. He was twice as tall as Adam himself, and wore heavy clothes that weighed down on his broad shoulders. He was averagely fat, with a belly that looked like a lump of feathers sticking out. His face was doddering, creases covered his forehead and cheeks, and his nose was pale and floppy. The man's eyes were a night-black shade, with tiny pupils barely with any white in them. Even if there was, you would never tell because the man,s eyes were silted. He looked more like a white Leopard Seal than a human. He marched over to Adam and the other boy, his leather boots making a deafening sound. He tutted cruelly and started to speak. "Probably why your family gave you up, always getting into mischief, lock you up in the cellar, I will!" Keeping his promise, he dragged Adam and the other boy in one arm towards the exit, and down the alley. They reached a tiny door with blades stuck in it, it was the cellar. A rat scampered out from underneath the door. Adam didn't fancy a night there. His master unlocked the door and flung the two boys into the cellar. The door closed and the lock turned. They were trapped. Chapter two Adam pounded heavily at the door, but he couldn't make a scratch. The other boy stood behind him, with a contentious sneer on his jeering face. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for your meddling!" he accused. Adam defended his own actions. "Maybe if you hadn't pulled me inside, we wouldn't have been heard." Adam shot back. With another sneer, the boy walked away into the darkness. Adam kept banging on the door, but his efforts were in vain. Then he saw a piece of metal in the floor. When he picked it up, he realised that it was a key, his master was stupid enough to leave in the cellar. Then he saw another one, and two others infront of a bird nest at the back of the cellar, about a metre away from where the other boy was laying. Then he saw another key, and picked it up. Three others were behind it, and two side-by-side it in a bunch. Adam looked down at the 10 keys in his hands. They looked similar, and Adam couldn't identify which one was the correct one, so he tried all of them. The first one was in the shape of a hexagon, it went in the lock, but Adam couldn't twist it, it was stiff. The next one was an Octagon, it didn't fit in the lock. The next two snapped, and the one after was stiff as the first one. The next two were not in the correct build up shape, and the next one snapped. Adam tried the next one, it was the same shape as the second one, but smaller, it fitted in the lock, and it turned. But when Adam tried to yank it back out, it got rusted. Only one remained, it was a pentagon, and it was blue. It went even better than the last one had, and it fitted. Adam turned the key, and it went smoothly along with the lock! Then he pulled it out without straining himself, he dropped the key, and the door swung open. Adam was about to close the door when he heard the other boy crying. "Let me out, let me out, you dummy! Adam was shocked about his language, he was kind at heart, but there was something weird about this boy. Adam, making up his mind, closed the door and locked it again. Chapter three